A Força de um Verdadeiro Amor
by Darkk Butterfly
Summary: Ninguém nunca disse que o destino é justo... ele pode ser, muitas vezes, cruel e traiçoeiro. Muitas barreiras serão impostas entre dois corações apaixonados e somente a força de um verdadeiro amor poderá superar tantos desafios.
1. Uma Nova Missão

Olá para todos!!!! Essa eh minha primeira fic, e eu espero q vcs gostem! Desculpe desde já as falhas... eh q eu sou nova nisso e naum tenho muita experiência... Por favor, comentem! A opinião d vcs eh mto importante pra mim! Brigadinha desde já!

Boa leitura!

**A Força de um Verdadeiro Amor**

**Capítulo I: Uma Nova Missão**

Eriol andava de um lado para o outro em sua mansão na Inglaterra muito preocupado

- Não adianta ficar assim. Você sabe que tudo já foi previsto. Não podemos mudar o destino.

- Eu sei, Kaho. Mas eu não posso ficar sentado sem fazer nada, vendo tudo isso acontecer, eu...

Não pôde concluir a frase, estava muito preocupado. A cabeça doía. Levou as mãos as têmporas e as massageou, demonstrando a incômoda dor.

- Eriol... – Mizuki aproximou-se dele e o segurou pelos ombros. – Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas você sabe que tudo acontece por um motivo.

- Sim... Mas, você sabe o perigo que o mundo estará correndo e... Eu não sei se poderemos detê-lo.

- Você sabe muito bem que só uma pessoa poderá fazer isso.

- Eu sei, o problema é se ele conseguirá faze-lo.

- Ele vai. Tenho certeza.

- Assim espero, Kaho. Assim espero.

Yelan estava sentada na varanda de sua mansão, olhando para um ponto perdido em seu jardim.

- Senhora, seu chá – disse Wei aproximando-se dela com uma bandeja, a tirando de seus devaneios.

- Obrigada Wei.

- Preocupada? – Wei sentou-se ao lado dela com um sorriso acolhedor.

O simpático senhor era parte da família, sempre esteve presente e foi como um pai para os filhos de Yelan, principalmente para Shaoran. Yelan confiava muito nele.

- Sim, Wei. Acho que nunca estive tão preocupada como estou agora.

- Sabemos que o que está por vir é perigoso e o futuro é totalmente incerto agora, mas devemos confiar nele.

- Eu confio, Wei. Eu só temo, pois há muito em jogo.

- Eu entendo, mas o jovem Shaoran é forte e sei que vai conseguir.

- Sei que Xiao Lang é o melhor guerreiro e feiticeiro do clã. Ele treinou muito para isso, mas esse desafio não é com inimigo qualquer e para vence-lo Xiao Lang precisará muito mais do que isso.

- Isso é verdade, senhora.

- O momento está próximo. – disse Yelan voltando a olhar para o horizonte – Falarei esta noite com ele.

- Eu preciso terminar meus afazeres. Com licença, senhora. – disse levantando-se.

- Wei?

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

O simpático senhor sorriu e se retirou.

Eram 7:00 h da noite quando interromperam a sua leitura com uma batida na porta do escritório.

- Com licença, sra Yelan.

- Sim, Lin?

- O jantar está servido.

- Sim, já estou indo. Obrigada.

A criada já estava se retirando quando Yelan voltou a chamar.

- Já avisaram meus filhos?

- Suas filhas a aguardam na sala de jantar e o sr Wei foi chamar o sr Li.

- Obrigada Lin.

Ela retirou-se e Yelan ainda ficou pensativa no escritório. Suspirou derrotada. Saiu em seguida em direção a sala de jantar depois de alguns minutos.

Shaoran estava saindo do banheiro quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ele estava com uma toalha presa ao redor de sua cintura enquanto secava o cabelo com outra.

'Com certeza é mais uma daquelas criadas assanhadas...' – pensou irritado.

- Quem é? – perguntou o mais frio possível

- Jovem Shaoran...

O jovem relaxou a face ao ouvir a voz de seu mentor. Só ele o chamava de Shaoran naquele lugar, isso matava um pouco da saudade do Japão.

- Entre, Wei.

- Jovem Shaoran, sua mãe o espera para o jantar.

- Diga a ela que eu já vou descer.

- Sim.

Wei pensou como Shaoran havia mudado. Agora ele era um homem, um guerreiro. Mais alto, mais forte... Mas dentro deste guerreiro ainda batia um coração apaixonado... Queria muito que seu menino fosse feliz... Rezava por isso todos os dias...

Após o jantar, Yelan encontrava-se sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona na sala de estar olhando para a lareira acesa.

- Com licença – disse uma voz vinda da entrada de sala.

- Entre – respondeu sem desviar o olhar da lareira.

- A senhora mandou me chamar?

- Sim, Xiao Lang.

- Algum problema? Percebi que a senhora anda pensativa ultimamente.

- Sim... Algo muito ruim está para acontecer e somente você pode resolver.

O jovem ficou pasmo. Só ele podia resolver? Somente ele? Tanta gente no mundo e só ele podia fazer alguma coisa?

Yelan percebeu imediatamente a reação de seu filho. Sabia que a responsabilidade que ele carregava era muito grande para um rapaz de apenas 21 anos, mas esse era o seu destino e nada poderia ser feito.

- Sente-se meu filho e deixe-me explicar melhor o que está acontecendo.

Ele obedeceu. Sentou-se em frente a sua mãe com uma expressão bastante seria.

- Um novo inimigo surgiu e ele extremamente poderoso.

- Mas se ele é tão poderoso, porque escolher a mim? – perguntou Shaoran confuso – Existem pessoas muito mais poderosas que eu, assim como a senhora e Clow. Eu realmente não entendo.

- Meu filho, esse inimigo não é um inimigo comum e só você tem o poder necessário para vence-lo.

- Sim, minha mãe – disse levantando-se – Confio na senhora. Farei o que for preciso.

- Então, arrume suas malas. Você partirá para o Japão amanhã de manhã.

- Japão? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Tomoeda, para ser mais especifica. – Yelan lhe lançou um sorriso enigmático.

- To... Tomoeda? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, algum problema? – perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Não, mãe. Problema algum. – respondeu recuperando a calma – Vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Shaoran se retirou, enquanto sua mãe pensava em como ele ficou feliz por saber que voltaria a Tomoeda, mas sua expressão tornou-se novamente apreensiva.

- Infelizmente, não será tão simples, meu filho.

Shaoran subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto pulando alguns degraus. Entrou e fechou a porta. A vontade que tinha era de gritar muito alto. Estava feliz, mas controlou-se.

Ligou o radio, mas não se ateve a música que estava tocando. Arrumava suas coisas com o pensamento muito longe dali...

Terminou de arrumar a sua mala e resolveu ir dormir. Isso se conseguisse. Estava muito ansioso.

Deitou-se e pensou em como seria bom revê-la e como ela deveria estar linda...

Não pensou em mais nada. Não pensou que ela poderia estar correndo perigo ou que tivesse o esquecido. Nada disso lhe passou pela cabeça. Estava feliz demais para isso.

Finalmente... Cumpriria a sua promessa... Voltaria para ela... Voltaria para sua Sakura...

Continua...

Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado! Por favor, mandem reviews!!! A opinião d vcs eh mto importante pra mim!!!!!!!

Bjs para todos!!

Darkk Butterfly "


	2. De Volta à Tomoeda

**A Força de um Verdadeiro Amor**

**Capítulo II: De Volta á Tomoeda**

Shaoran chegou ao seu antigo apartamento, depositou as malas no chão e sorriu. Sentia uma enorme saudade de tudo ali. Havia chegado mais cedo que o previsto. Ainda eram 10 horas da manhã. Precisava fazer sua transferência para a faculdade de Tomoeda, mas a viagem foi tão cansativa que tudo que queria era tomar um bom banho e descansar.

Entrou no apartamento, tirou o pesado sobretudo e ligou o aquecedor. O inverno japonês não era nada fácil. Olhou para o telefone e lembrou-se de avisar que havia chegado. Tudo bem que não gostava do seu clã, mas havia pessoas realmente importantes para ele lá.

- Residência dos Li.

- Wei? Sou eu.

- Jovem Shaoran? Como foi a viagem?

- Bem, cheguei agora. Só liguei para avisar que está tudo bem. Avise minha mãe, por favor.

- Claro, não se preocupe. Mas agora vá descansar.

- Obrigado Wei.

- Cuide-se, sim.

- Pode deixar. Até logo.

Shaoran caminhou até o banheiro. Os pensamentos estavam longe. Ainda não entendia direito o dialogo que teve com a mãe antes de sair de Hong Kong.

§ § §

_Li parou em frente ao escritório, onde encontrou a mãe distraída em seus pensamentos. Bateu de leve no batente da porta, chamando a atenção dela._

_- Estou indo, mãe._

_- Antes que v�, preciso te dizer uma coisa._

_- Por favor, diga minha mãe. Sabe que seus conselhos são muito valiosos para mim._

_- Aproxime-se, sim. – ela fez um movimento com a mão, chamando-o para mais perto. Ela levantou-se e encarou o filho diretamente nos olhos. _

_- Meu filho, por favor, tenha muito cuidado. – começou Yelan que segurava a mão de Li, olhando para ele de uma forma enigmática. - Preste muita atenção à sua volta. Não deixe que pequenos detalhes passe sem que você perceba. Repare em cada mudança, cada proeminência. Às vezes, tudo está mais próximo do que pensamos, mas a nossa falta de percepção faz com que deixemos tudo passar, até mesmo a felicidade. Confie, meu filho. Em seus instintos e, principalmente, em seu coração. Lembre-se disso, mas lembre-se mesmo: as lembranças sustentam a vida e não desista... nunca._

_- Sim, minha mãe. Obrigado._

_- Faça uma boa viagem, Xiao Lang._

_Ela beijou a testa de seu pequeno lobo com carinho._

_- Tchau, mãe. Ligo assim que chegar._

_Ela ficou em um tranqüilo silencio olhando para o filho que saía do escritório, mas seu coração estava apavorado. _

_§ § §_

Abriu os olhos lentamente e constatou que já era 1:00 h da tarde. Realmente estava cansado da viagem. Resolveu que não valia a pena ficar enrolando, se fizesse logo sua transferência, não perderia muita coisa. Levantou-se e foi se arrumar. Aquela certamente, era a melhor hora para sair. A neve havia cessado. Seria bom ir o quanto antes.

Caminhava pelas ruas de Tomoeda, fascinado. Aquela cidadezinha era realmente linda. Mesmo com as árvores cobertas de neve ele podia ver toda a beleza daquele lugar. Estava tão distraído que mal percebeu quando chegou.

Continuava a caminhar absorto em seus pensamentos, quando esbarrou em uma pessoa que corria pelo pátio da universidade, derrubando todos os livros que ela carregava.

- Desculpe-me, eu estou tão atrasada, que nem vi por onde andava – disse a moça se abaixando para recolher os livros espalhados pelo chão.

- Não se desculpe. A culpa foi minha. – disse Li ajudando a garota a juntar os livros.

- Ai, imagina! Eu é que sou uma desastrada mesmo. – disse levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que ele.

- Daidouji? – perguntou incrédulo com, os livros ainda nas mãos.

- Li? – perguntou ainda mais assustada que ele – Nossa! Que saudades!

Ela abraçou o amigo de infância e este retribuiu. Assim que se afastaram, ambos puderam perceber a mudança que os anos trouxeram.

Tomoyo em pouco mudara. Os cabelos negros continuavam longos, mas não possuía mais a franja deixando-a com um ar mais maduro. A pele alva e os olhos violetas mantinham-a com o ar angelical de sempre.

Shaoran tinha o mesmo ar serio de sempre. Estava mais alto e mais forte. O rosto seria o mesmo se não fosse pela marca da barba feita.

- Realmente, faz muito tempo mesmo, Daidouji. Como estão as coisas?

- Bem... tudo bem... mas e você? O que conta de novo?

Li percebeu a resposta vaga da amiga. Estranhou esse tipo de comportamento vindo de Daidouji, já que ela sempre foi tão direta. Lembro-se das vezes que ela tentou mostrar a Sakura o que ele sentia por ela. Decidiu que não falaria nada, pelo menos, por enquanto.

- Finalmente terminei o meu treinamento e pude voltar. Tinha assuntos pendentes.

Tomoyo permaneceu calada, fazendo Li estranhar mais ainda. Tinha certeza que ela não deixaria essa passar. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Daidouji... – começou ele um pouco inseguro. – Eu queria saber...

- Li! Perdoe-me... – disse Tomoyo após olhar no relógio. – Conversamos mais tarde. Estou realmente atrasada.

- Claro! Nos trombaremos mais vezes pelos corredores- disse sorrindo.

- Vai estudar aqui? – voltou-se novamente para ele.

- Sim, vim fazer minha transferência hoje.

- Que curso?

- Administração. Estou no 3° ano.

- Então encontrará o que procura mais breve do que pensa.

Tomoyo foi embora deixando Li confuso. Ele tinha certeza que ela sabia que ele havia voltado por causa de Sakura. Bem... não era só por causa disso, mas enquanto esse tal "poderoso inimigo" não aparecia, tudo o que ele queria era aproveitar sua estadia em Tomoeda.

- Então, ela estuda aqui... – disse alto para si mesmo, enquanto se afastava caminhando lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso nos lábios em direção a reitoria.

§ § §

Eriol estava em seu quarto, observando a neve cair lentamente, com os pensamentos perdidos.

- Já sei o que vai dizer. – disse ainda olhando para a janela.

- Então você sabe o que deve fazer. - disse Mizuki na porta do quarto.

- Eu vou para o Japão. Preciso ajudar o Li.

- Não vou dizer para não ir. Sabemos que ele precisará de sua ajuda. Mas peço para que não interfira.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou em um tom visivelmente irritado, enquanto virava-se para ela.

- Você sabe, Eriol. – respondeu Mizuki sem perder a calma.

- Sei? O que eu realmente sei? Vamos, responda! Que eu devo ficar aqui na minha casa quentinha e confortável, enquanto meus amigos estão em perigoÉ isso? – gritou, perdendo a paciência.

- Não seja imprudente!

- Não! Eu estou cansado de tudo isso! De que adianta saber o futuro se eu não posso fazer nada!

- Não podemos interferir no destino. Não podemos mudar a historia. E você sabe muito bem disso.

- Se não podemos, de que adianta saber? Seria melhor se eu não soubesse de nada.

- Eriol...

- Eu não vou ficar sentado sem fazer absolutamente nada por eles. Sinto muito, Kaho, mas você não pode me impedir. – disse Eriol saindo do quarto

- Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – disse para si mesma.

§ § §

Li voltava da faculdade radiante. Nunca pôde se ver uma pessoa tão feliz por voltar ás aulas. Bem ele tinha um motivo muito importante...

Estava tão distraído, que quando percebeu estava em frente ao parque do rei Pingüim. Deveria ter mais cuidado. Toda atenção era pouca. Não poderia ficar se distraindo com um inimigo à solta. O que pensaria sua mãe se soubesse que ele está tão perdido em pensamentos que acaba indo para lugares onde nem pensou em passar. Não queria ir para o parque, queria ir para casa arrumar suas coisas e descansar, mas parece que seu corpo tinha vontade própria. E lá estava ele, olhando para aquele enorme pingüim... Aquele lugar lhe trazia boas recordações. Caminhou lentamente em direção aos balanços, sentando-se. Lembrou-se do dia em que consolou Sakura naquele mesmo lugar depois dela ter se declarado para o Yukito. Sorriu de leve. Nunca imaginou que um dia o amor de Sakura seria dele...

Sim... ela disse... depois de capturar Esperança, ela disse que o amava também. Tinha medo que ela não o amasse mais... tinha muito medo... afinal, faziam 9 anos que não se viam, que não tinham nenhum contato. Suspirou pesadamente e resolveu que o melhor a se fazer era não sofrer por antecipação... quando a encontrasse saberia o que fazer... ou não.

Voltou a caminhar. Era bom que seu corpo obedecesse dessa vez e fosse direto para casa. Chega de passeios por hoje. Tomoeda realmente mexia com ele. Eram recordações demais por um dia...

§ § §

Tomoyo caminhava em passos rápidos na direção de uma casa amarela. Assim que chegou, abriu o pequeno portão e tocou campainha.

- Daidouji- estranhou Touya – Sakura não está.

- Eu sei, por isso eu vim. Preciso falar com você.

Percebendo o rosto sério que ela tinha, achou melhor não dizer nada. Distanciou-se da porta, dando passagem para a morena.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Touya, evitando, assim que sua prima enrolasse.

- Li voltou. – respondeu um pouco apreensiva.

- O moleque está aqui! – gritou Touya, levantando-se de supetão. Como ele teve coragem de voltar? Agora tudo vai piorar...

- Talvez não. Pode ser que a volta dele faça bem a Sakura.

- Duvido muito, Daidouji. Aquele moleque só sabe atrapalhar.

- Isso não é verdade, Touya. Ele ajudou muito Sakura e ele a ama.

Touya fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Tomoyo não deixou.

- Eu sei que ele ainda a ama. Eu pude ver nos olhos dele. Quando percebi que ele perguntaria sobre ela, disse que estava atrasada e fui embora. Não sabia o que dizer...

Touya entendeu o que a prima sentia. A situação não era fácil. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Não vamos nos martirizar. – começou Touya – Vamos esperar que ela encontre o moleque, aí veremos o que acontece...

Tomoyo concordou. Foi embora logo em seguida. Se Sakura a visse ali, seria muito estranho, pois ela deveria estar no ensaio com o coral, mas ela, depois do encontro com Li, resolveu faltar à aula e falar com Touya. Se Sakura a encontrasse ali faria milhões de perguntas...

§ § §

Shaoran estava furioso. Nunca havia se atrasado para nada e hoje, justo no primeiro dia de aula, ele tinha que perder a hora. Também que manda sonhar com a Sakura a noite toda...

Não havia mais ninguém pelos corredores. Agora ele realmente furioso. É tão esperto que ontem se esqueceu de perguntar qual era a sua sala.

'Idiota, mil vezes idiota' – gritava mentalmente.

Enquanto andava olhando para todos os lados, viu uma moça que pegava seus livros em um dos armários. Ela era a sua última esperança.

- Com licença. – começou Li parando ao lado do armário dela.

- Sim? – respondeu a moça ainda olhando para o armário.

- Será que você poderia me ajudar? Eu sou novo por aqui e não faço idéia onde fica minha sala.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse pegando o papel da mão dele.

- A sala do 3° ano do curso de administração fica no 2° andar, segunda porta à direita.

- Muito obrigado. – disse virando-se e começando a caminhar.

- Espera que eu vou com você. A minha sala fica do lado.

Ótimo, assim eu não me perco. – disse sorrindo.

Ela reparou em com ele era lindo e ele por sua vez, achou a moça muito simpática. Pelo menos, ela não ficou dando em cima dele como a maioria das garotas fazia.

- Você também faz administração? – perguntou Li

- Não, eu faço engenharia. Essa é a sua sala. Eu vou indo, porque meu professor de cálculo é um chato e vai pegar no meu pé de novo.

- Muito obrigado novamente, srta...

- Butterfly. Darkk Butterfly. (sim, sim! Sou eu! Vocês acham que eu deixaria qualquer uma ajudar o Li num momento tão difícil quanto esse? Nunca!)

- Sou Shaoran Li. – disse estendendo a mão.

- Prazer.- respondeu cumprimentando-o. - Deixe-me ir. Boa sorte no seu primeiro dia!

- Obrigado. Até logo, Butterfly.

Ela entrou rapidamente na sala depois de acenar para Li. Ele pôde ouvir ela se desculpando com o professor e achou graça. Pelo visto aquilo era freqüente.

Ele entrou na sala e pode ver que a aula ainda não tinha começado, pois os alunos estavam conversando. O professor estava sentado em sua mesa, olhando atentamente para o livro, provavelmente ele procurava a matéria que aplicaria na aula.

- Com licença? – aproximou-se Li

- Pois não? – perguntou o professor

Li apenas estendeu o papel para o professor e este leu silenciosamente.

- Veio de Hong Kong. Seja bem vindo, sr Li. Pode sentar-se perto da janela, atrás da srta Kinomoto.

- Kinomoto? – perguntou assustado, muito assustado.

- Sim, aquela garota ali. – apontou o professor.

Não precisava ter indicado, pois ele podia ver perfeitamente os orbes verdes fitando-o intensamente. Aqueles olhos que ele nunca conseguiu esquecer...

§ § §

Continua...

§ § §

**N/A:**

O que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Esse capitulo ficou um pouco mais longo como vocês me pediram. Os próximos serão maiores, prometo!

Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por duas coisas: Primeiro, a demora. É que sabe com é que é. Carnaval, feriado, viagem, trânsito... bom vocês me entendem, né?

Segundo, sei que no primeiro capitulo ficou meio confuso as divisões de cena. É que eu sou meio burrinha e as divisões que eu coloquei não apareceram, mas eu acho que esse já deu pra arrumar.

Eu espero que vocês não tenham se importado por eu aparecer na fic. Foi só uma participação especial, prometo que não vou ficar me intrometendo na historia, mas como eu havia dito eu não ia deixar o meu Shaoran nas mãos de qualquer uma, e essa faculdade está cheia de interesseiras. Vocês verão.

Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos. Vocês acreditam que eu recebi reviews? Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! (Darkk pegando um lençinho, para enxugar as lágrimas).

**Miaka: **Obrigada pelo seu review. Ficou muito feliz que você esteja adorando! Realmente, imaginar o Shaoran com 21 aninhos já é tudo de bom, mas imagina com eu estou agora depois de falar com ele? Eu acho que eu vou morrer! Hehehe. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijos.

**Kk:** Oi irmãzinha querida! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Tudo bem que você mandou porque eu pedi, com medo de não receber nenhum, mas eu sei que você gostou! Espero que goste desse também! Beijokas.

**Bárbara:** Eu acho que você vai querer me bater, porque eu demorei um pouquinho e porque você vai ficar curiosa mais um pouquinho, porque o encontro dos dois, só vai acontecer no próximo capitulo. Esse está mais longo, como você pediu e os próximos serão maiores (bom, eu vou tentar!) Muito obrigada por estar lendo e pelo comentário! Beijos.

**Li Naiguino:** Muito obrigado pelo seu review, adorei! Obrigada pelos seus votos de boa sorteÉ por reviews assim, que nós continuamos a escrever e não paramos! Obrigada, mesmo! Eu vou fazer de tudo para não ser tão m�, mas como a fic é de magia, fica meio difícil, mas eu não vou fazer nada terrível... eu acho... brincadeira! Espero que você tenha gostado desse também! Beijokas!

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa:** Eu não acredito que você está lendo minha humilde ficÉ uma grande honra para mim! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. Esse capitulo está mais longo, e os próximos serão maiores! (é bom eu cumprir essa promessa, porque senão eu vou apanhar de todo mundo!). Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo e obrigada por ler minha fic, como eu disse... é uma grande honra para mim... Ah! Só para avisar: Eu AMO Suteki da ne! Beijos.

**Analu:** Realmente, você destacou um ponto importante da minha fic: a relação do Shaoran com o Wei. Você vai perceber que não é só com o Wei e que ele é muito apegado à mãe também. A historia está mais centrada no Li, não só porque ele é tudo de bom, mas porque eu quero mostrar um lado mais bonitinho dele, mostrar que ele não é só um poço de frieza e superioridade, mas é claro que ele vai ter seus acessos. Com relação as serviçais e as toalhas... eu só tenho uma coisa para dizer: eu largaria o meu emprego, só para trabalhar na mansão Li. Já pensou, uma bela manhã, você levanta para fazer o café para a patroa e encontra o Li treinando sem camisa no jardim! Eu morreria ali mesmo! Bom... voltando aos agradecimentos... espero que você tenha gostado desse também e muito obrigada pelo seu review! Eu adorei! Beijokas.

Eu vou parando por aqui, porque senão essas notas ficam maior que o capitulo. Obrigada a todos que mandaram comentários e a todos que leram e gostaram! Continuem comentando, por favor! A opinião de vocês é super importante para mim!

Beijokas para todos!

Darkk Butterfly


	3. Sentimentos Confusos

**A Força de um Verdadeiro Amor**

**Capítulo III: Sentimentos Confusos**

Sakura estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem prestava atenção no que acontecia a sua volta. Sem dúvida, a paisagem pela janela era muito mais interessante do que as pessoas da sua sala. Detestava toda falsidade e hipocrisia que existia naquele meio. Era incrível como as pessoas poderiam achar que tudo era um mar de rosas e que todos estavam ali para serem seus amigos e te fazerem feliz. Doce ilusão... Descobrira que nesta vida não deveria confiar em ninguém, que um dia lhe virariam as costas... Abandonariam-te e essa pessoa poderia ser aquela que você mais amava...

Uma lágrima teimosa rolou por sua face, mas ela tratou de secá-la o mais rápido possível. Chorar era para fracos e ela jamais se permitiria passar por isso de novo. Prometeu que nunca mais ia chorar... Por nada e principalmente, por ninguém...

Desviou seu olhar da janela assim que ouviu seu professor pronunciar seu nome. Ao lado dele, estava um jovem parado, olhando para ela com espanto. '_Por acaso ele tinha visto algum fantasma?' – _pensou ela. Já estava querendo levantar e perguntar isso para ele, quando ela entendeu o motivo do espanto dele, pois o mesmo estava estampado no rosto dela. Não era possível. Não... Era alguma brincadeira... Só podia ser, ou melhor, ela ainda estava dormindo ou dormiu no meio daquela aula chata e estava tendo pesadelos, era isso! Só podia ser! Tinha que ser...

Lá estava ele, parado, hipnotizado por aqueles olhos que nunca saíram de seus pensamentos, de seus sonhos e de seus desejos. Não conseguia parar de olhar para eles. Deus! Como desejava correr até ela, abraçá-la e beijá-la, dizer o quanto amava e o quanto sentiu sua falta durante esses anos. O rapaz continuou parado, olhando insistentemente para ela. Parecia que ele estava sonhando e tinha muito medo de acordar. Não queria perdê-la novamente. Ela, por sua vez, não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele. Parecia que algo a prendia, a dominava. Ele começou a caminhar lentamente até o seu lugar, ainda a olhando. Aquele momento parecia eterno. Tudo tinha parado ao redor e naquela sala só restavam eles e mais ninguém. Nada que pudesse separá-los novamente. Nada...

Shaoran sorria. Estava feliz... Feliz por vê-la novamente, feliz por saber que ela estava perto, feliz por simplesmente poder olhar para ela mais uma vez. Para ele mais nada importava, nada. Não queria saber o que as pessoas pensariam ou diriam pelo sorriso bobo estampado em sua face ou pelo fato do aluno novo ficar encarando Sakura. Ele só queria falar com ela, só queria saber dela e de mais ninguém.

Sentou-se. Soltou o ar que havia prendido, sem ao menos perceber. Reparou em cada movimento dela, cada detalhe. Perfeita era uma palavra simples demais para descrevê-la. Como desejou intimamente poder senti-la em seus braços... Balançou a cabeça insistentemente tentando prestar atenção na aula que havia começado, mas era praticamente impossível com um anjo daqueles sentado a sua frente.

- Sakura... – suspirou sem ao menos perceber, mas foi alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse...

_**x x x **_

Sakura estava tensa. Ele sorria feito um garotinho que ganhou o melhor presente de natal, ela, por sua vez, estava apavorada. Era possível que os deuses poderiam ser tão maus com ela. Porque, justo agora, os fantasmas do passado tinham voltado para lhe atormentar? Finalmente, estava bem. Havia esquecido que um dia ele fizera parte de sua vida. Escondido era uma palavra mais adequada, nunca o esqueceu totalmente, mas o que mais a fazia lembrar foi o sofrimento pelo descaso dele.

Agora que ele tinha voltado, a raiva dela era ainda maior. Imaginou o pior acontecendo com ele. Acordou inúmeras vezes à noite, assustada, pois sonhara que ele havia morrido. E ficava desesperada sem saber nada sobre ele. E lá estava ele, parado, olhando para ela com um sorriso idiota no rosto, sem saber, ao menos, tudo o que ela havia passado por ele.

Ele começou a caminhar lentamente, olhando para ela. Estava tão hipnotizado que não conseguia reparar o olhar dela. Havia medo, angustia, tristeza, dor... Raiva...

Finalmente ele sentou-se e ela suspirou aliviada. Não gostava da sensação que o olhar dele provocava, parecia que examinava o lado mais profundo de sua alma, mas para seu engano, a presença dele tornou-se ainda pior. Ela sentia que era observada constantemente por ele, cada gesto, cada movimento. Sentia-se sufocada! _'Que droga! Será que ele não vai prestar atenção na aula?'_ – pensou irritada. E atendendo a seu pedido, ele começou a prestar atenção na aula, mas ela ainda sentia-se mal e essa sensação piorou assim que ouviu ele suspirar, despercebidamente, o seu nome...

_**x x x **_

A aula passou lentamente para ambos. Cada palavra proferida pelo professor tornava aquele momento mais angustiante. Ele, não via a hora de falar com ela, mas ela... Queria sair correndo o mais rápido possível dali. É claro, que ela tinha muito que conversar com ele. Ele precisava ouvir muita coisa! Mas antes, ela precisava organizar seus pensamentos, senão essa conversa seria um fiasco e no final estaria lá chorando igual à garotinha de anos atrás, abraçada a ele, dizendo que o amava e que nunca o esqueceu... Agora, mais que tudo ela precisava perder esses sentimentos antigos.

Finalmente, o professor sentou-se em sua mesa e começou a arrumar suas coisas, demonstrando, assim, o término da aula. Shaoran estava tão desligado que ao menos percebeu isso e só despertou assim que viu Sakura se levantar.

- Sakura, espera! Preciso falar com você! – disse ele assim que ela começou a sair.

- Não temos nada a conversar – disse fria, sem ao menos se virar.

- Como assim, não temos nada a conversar? – disse levantando-se e segurando-a pelo braço

- Não, não temos. Por favor, me solte. – disse ainda sem olhar para ele

Sakura falava em um tom de voz calmo, enquanto Li já estava um pouco alterado. Ela não olhava para ele de forma alguma. Ele já havia soltado o seu braço e ela mantinha-se de costas para ele. Não queria olhar para ele. O olhar dele a incomodava... Se ela olhasse diretamente nos olhos dele tinha certeza que ele descobriria o que se passava no fundo de seu coração e ela jamais permitiria que ele soubesse. Não queria que ele sentisse pena ou qualquer sentimento por ela, a não ser raiva... Assim ela finalmente poderia esquecê-lo completamente...

- Não! Quero falar com você! Explicar porque eu não pude falar com você por todos esses anos!

- Não precisa me explicar nada. A vida é sua e eu não faço parte dela para que deva me dar satisfações.

- Como assim? Quem disse que você não faz parte da minha vida, Sakura? – disse Shaoran completamente atônito.

- A partir do momento que você foi embora, eu deixei de fazer parte dela, se é que algum dia eu fui.

- Não diga bobeiras! Sabe muito bem o quanto foi importante na minha vida!

- Não, eu não sei, Li... – Sakura não conseguia mais esconder o que sentia, durante anos aprisionou todos os sentimentos que sentia por ele, e agora com algumas palavras ele conseguia destruir tudo isso! Não era justo!

- Li? – perguntou magoado – Por que tudo isso agora, Sakura? Por que não olha pra mim? Por que duvida de meus sentimentos? Eu compreendo que fiquei longe por um tempo, mas isso não quer dizer que você nunca significou nada pra mim, senão porque eu estaria aqui tentando me justificar como um idiota?

Sakura não suportava mais aquilo, era questão de tempo para essa conversa ir para o brejo. Estava até vendo a cena de choro e de abraços que havia pensado há pouco. Mas como veio, essa vontade se foi. Lembrou-se de como sofreu, de como a falta dele fez mal a ela e de como ela chorou e se magoou pelo desprezo dele. Ele não escreveu nem uma carta... Nem deu um telefonema... Ele não merecia mais ela e ela não precisava mais dele.

- Tem razão. – ela virou-se - Precisamos conversar, mas não agora... Não estou pronta para te dizer tudo o que quero, você chegou muito de repente. Preciso de tempo. Eu lhe chamarei pra conversarmos, pode ter certeza... – ela olhou para ele maldosamente.- Mas até lá, espero que respeite meu espaço e me deixe em paz por enquanto.

Shaoran estava totalmente pasmo. Primeiro pela frieza das respostas dela, principalmente pela última, mas o pior de tudo foi pelo olhar extremamente gélido que ela possuía agora.

- Pode ser dessa forma? – perguntou ela – Pode respeitar o meu espaço?

- Cl...Claro... – respondeu de forma desajeitada

- Então estamos de acordo.

Sakura saiu da sala, deixando Li confuso e preocupado.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha Sakura? – perguntou para si mesmo.

_**x x x **_

Sakura saiu da sala totalmente confusa. Queria sumir... Decidiu ir para casa. Não tinha mais cabeça para aula nenhuma por hoje. Caminhou pelas ruas de Tomoeda tão distraída... Tão perdida...

**_It's down to this_**

_Está tudo para baixo**  
I've got to make this life make sense**_

_Eu tenho que fazer minha vida fazer sentido**  
Can anyone tell what I've done**_

_Alguém pode dizer o que eu fiz?**  
****I miss the life**_

_Eu senti falta da vida**  
I miss the colors of the world**_

_Eu senti falta das cores do mundo**  
Can anyone tell where I am**_  
_Alguém pode dizer onde eu estou?  
_

Parou diante o parque do Rei Pingüim e olhou ternamente para ele. Aquele lugar lhe trazia um pouco de conforto ao coração. Foi onde passou por momentos maravilhosos na sua infância... Sentou-se em um dos balanços, deixando os materiais próximos a uma árvore, no chão. Começou um leve movimento sentindo a brisa fria em seu rosto. Lembrou-se de cada momento... Da época que era uma card captor, junto a Tomoyo, Kero e...

- Shaoran... – murmurou enquanto uma pequena lágrima escorria por sua face. Parecia que quebraria sua promessa... Choraria depois de tanto tempo justamente... Por ele.

Como era divertido estar junto com todos eles. De como a presença de Li era importante para ela. Talvez se tivesse percebido antes dos sentimentos dele e dos dela próprios...

**_Cause now again I've found myself so far down_**

_Porque agora eu me encontro de novo**  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**_

_Tão pra baixo, longe do sol**  
I'm so far down away from the sun again**_

_Que brilha dentro dos lugares mais escuros**  
Away from the sun again  
**Eu estou tão longe do sol novamente_

Lembrou-se de quando era pequenininha e o pai a levava ao parque para brincar e fazer maravilhosos piqueniques. Touya estava sempre a assustando dizendo que havia fantasmas na floresta que havia na parte mais afastada do parque e ela sempre ia apavorada chorando atrás do pai que a acalmava dizendo que estava tudo bem...

Mas, agora, ele se fora. O mundo não podia ser mais injusto tirando Fugitaka dela quando mais precisava. Touya sempre dizia que ele estava feliz agora junto de Nadeshico e que estaria olhando por eles sempre, que não havia nada a temer... Sabia que ele estava certo, mas ela o queria ali com ela e Touya. Será que ela nunca poderia ser egoísta, pelo menos uma vez na vida?

_**I'm over this**_

_Eu superei isso**  
I'm tired of livin' in the dark**_

_Eu cansei de viver no escuro**  
Can anyone see me down here**_

_Alguém pode me ver aqui embaixo?**  
****The feeling's gone**_

_O sentimento se foi**  
There's nothing left to lift me up**_

_Não sobrou nada pra me levantar**  
Back into the world I know**_

_Volto para o mundo que eu conhecia_

Sakura começou a chorar intensamente como se houvesse muito tempo que não fazia algo do gênero, e realmente não fazia. A última vez que chorou foi no enterro do pai há três anos atrás, desde então impôs uma barreira em seu coração impedindo dos sentimentos aflorarem e as pessoas queridas de chegaram mais fundo.

Como que se sentindo como ela, o tempo mudou de repente. Uma forte chuva começou a cair. Uma chuva que descrevia exatamente os sentimentos de Sakura naquele momento. Uma chuva incerta, intensa... E ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedora. Ela permaneceu sentada exatamente no mesmo lugar enquanto observava as pessoas que passavam correndo tentando se proteger, mas para ela era um calmante para a sua alma tão perturbada.

Assim que começou a se acalmar, a chuva foi diminuindo lentamente, acompanhando suas emoções.

_**And now again I've found myself so far down**_

_Porque agora eu me encontro de novo tão pra baixo**  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**_

_Longe do sol que brilha nos lugares mais escuros**  
I'm so far down away from the sun**_

_Tão pra baixo, longe do sol**  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms**_

_Que brilha a vida longe de mim  
Para achar meu caminho de volta para os braços_

_**That cares about the ones like me**_

_Das pessoas que gostam de mim**  
I'm so far down away from the sun again  
**Eu estou tão pra baixo, longe do sol_

Sakura levantou-se do balanço. Caminhou lentamente até a árvore que tinha deixado o material. Estava praticamente seco, com exceção, de pequenas gotas que conseguiram atravessar a ampla copa de folhas danificadas pelo tempo frio. Não era de se estranhar às pessoas correrem daquela tempestade, não era todo dia de inverno rigoroso no Japão que chovia. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que sentara no balanço. Mas sabia que não havia como voltar atrás, não deveria ficar lamentando-se. Tinha que seguir em frente, com ou sem a presença de Shaoran Li. É claro que com ele por perto tudo seria mais difícil, mas ela era forte. Tornara-se forte.

**_It's down to this_**

_Está tudo pra baixo**  
I've got to make this life make sense**_

_Eu tenho que fazer minha vida ter sentido**  
And now I can't tell what I've done**_

_E agora eu não posso dizer o que eu fiz**  
And now again I've found myself so far down**_

_E agora eu me encontro de novo tão pra baixo**  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me  
**Longe do sol que brilha a vida longe de mim  
_

Olhou para trás, enquanto caminhava saindo do parque. Deu um leve sorriso, terno, em agradecimento. Tomoyo sempre dizia que chorar fazia bem e finalmente ela concordava com a prima. Olhou no relógio, não era tão tarde, mas era bom ir logo para casa. Estava ensopada. Se não tomasse logo um banho quente com certeza ficaria doente. E... Era bom correr para casa. Com certeza, Touya havia visto a chuva.

_**And now again I've found myself so far down**_

_Porque agora eu me encontro de novo tão pra baixo**  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place**_

_Longe do sol que brilha nos lugares mais escuros**  
I'm so far down away from the sun**_

_Tão pra baixo, longe do sol**  
That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms**_

_Que brilha a vida longe de mim  
Para achar meu caminho de volta para os braços_

_**That cares about the ones like me**_

_Das pessoas que gostam de mim**  
I'm so far down away from the sun again  
**Eu estou tão pra baixo, longe do sol_

_**x x x **_

Depois da estranha conversa, por assim dizer, com Sakura, Shaoran ficou em pânico. Não esperava por essa reação. Mas também pudera, esperava demais desse reencontro. Foram nove anos sem o menor contato... E do nada ele reaparece achando que Sakura se jogaria em seus braços, chorando e dizendo que o amava e que havia esperado por ele. Como pudera ser tão idiota! Até poderia imaginar que ela tivesse um outro namorado, apesar dessa possibilidade parecer tão... Tão frustrante! Se ela tivesse outro provavelmente o sentimento dentro dele seria mais leve, porque já teria descontado a raiva na cara do panaca que tinha ousado tocar sua flor! Mas o desprezo, a frieza doía muito mais... Se a intenção dela era magoá-lo pela falta de notícias ela, definitivamente, havia conseguido.

Andava sem rumo pelo campus da universidade, quando sentiu uma dor fina no peito, uma tristeza... Parecia que estava sofrendo por algo muito forte. Tinha vontade de chorar, de gritar! Mas por quê? Olhou para o céu, involuntariamente. Sentiu pequenas gotas em seu rosto. Chuva? Em pleno inverno com muita neve? A chuva foi aumentando e Shaoran pode observar as pessoas correndo, mas ele simplesmente permanecia ali. Aquela tempestade aclamava seu coração.

Algumas pessoas olhavam para ele, assustadas. Ele caminhava tão tranqüilamente que fazia parecer um dia ensolarado na primavera. A chuva não o incomodava em nada, pelo contrário, ele exibia um semblante triste que parecia amenizar com o aguaceiro.

E como veio, a chuva parou. E Li sentiu-se mais leve apesar de ainda estar triste por algo que não fazia idéia do que seria. Ainda olhava intrigado para o céu. Estava tão afundado em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a aproximação de uma garota.

- Li? Venha comigo. Precisamos conversar... – disse a jovem de vivos olhos violetas.

_**x x x **_

Touya andava de um lado a outro da casa, como louco. Sabia o motivo da chuva e sabia de quem era a culpa. Estava desesperado. Onde diabos estava Sakura à uma hora dessas! Ela já tinha saído da faculdade, mais cedo...

Sakura abriu a porta, tirou o pesado sobretudo molhado, os sapatos e as meias. Colocou o chinelo que se encontrava ao lado da entrada.

- Já cheguei! – disse tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

- Onde estava? - disse Touya um pouco exaltado.

- Na faculdade, oras! – disse Sakura tentando enganar o irmão.

- Sei que não estava na faculdade a um bom tempo. Onde estava?

- É verdade, não tive algumas aulas, então resolvi vir bem devagar para casa – tentou Sakura, mas parecia não estar adiantando.

- Sakura... – Touya suavizou as feições – Por favor... Não minta para mim...

Ela começou a sentir-se mal por mentir para ele. Fora ele que a ajudara nos momentos mais difíceis, mesmo sabendo que ele sofria também. Touya era, agora, sua única família. Não queria mentir, mas também, não queria preocupá-lo.

- Eu estou bem, Touya. Por favor, não se preocupe – disse Sakura abaixando a cabeça e com a voz fraca.

- Bem, Sakura? – disse em um tom de voz mais alto do que havia planejado – Eu vi a chuva, Sakura! E eu sei o que isso significa! Sou seu irmão! Peço que confie em mim e saiba que tudo que quero é o seu bem...

Touya sentou-se no sofá sentindo-se derrotado. Sua irmã, que tanto amava, não confiava nele...

- Não é que não confie em você, Touya. Pelo contrário, não quero é deixa-lo preocupado.

- Preocupado eu fico quando você esconde as coisas de mim! – Touya escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu fui ao parque... – disse suavemente enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado - Não estava com cabeça para assistir aula nenhuma... – fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar – Shaoran voltou.

- Esse moleque vai atormentar minha vida de novo... – resmungou Touya – mas, eu não entendo, Sakura...

Depois da morte do pai, Sakura tornou-se uma pessoa tão diferente, não com os familiares, mas com as outras pessoas e com o seu jeito. Não era mais alegre e viva. Estava mais quieta. Nem resmungava quando ele a chamava de monstrenga... Sabia que devia ser alguma coisa com o moleque, tinha uma pequena intuição.

- Sabe melhor do que ninguém como sofro pela perda do papai... – começou lentamente – foi uma fase muito difícil pra mim e sei que foi também pra você. Tudo me revoltava, era muito injusto, tirar um homem tão bom do mundo e de nós! Sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas não me importo, ainda acho que ele deveria estar aqui! Tudo me afligia e o desprezo do Shaoran era o maior deles. Ele disse que me amava! Que voltaria para mim, mas, sumiu... Nem mandou uma carta ou um telefonema sequer... E Deus sabe o quanto eu precisava de apoio... Agradeço todos os dias por ter você, senão eu não sei o que seria da minha vida... – terminou com lágrimas cobrindo o rosto.

- E sempre terá a mim! – Touya tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu também sinto muita falta do papai, mas ele está com a mamãe agora e sabemos que ele não poderia ser mais feliz, talvez não agora, vendo essa choradeira por causa dele – Sakura deu um leve sorriso – Você não precisa desse moleque, porque eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado...

- Não, Touya. Não estará e eu não deixarei que esteja! – disse Sakura deixando o irmão extremamente confuso – Você precisa ter a sua vida, casar-se e ter muitos filhinhos lindos! Eu quero ser tia, sabia?

- Mas, Sakura... – disse Touya duvidoso, levantando-se e andando de um lado para outro – Você não pretende voltar correndo para os braços do moleque? Só porque ele está no Japão não muda nada o fato dele ter ficado anos sem te dar notícias. Vai saber se ele já não tem milhões de molequinhos em todas as partes da China. Sakura se eu ficar sabendo que você sequer passou perto dele...Ai de você, mocinha! Vai ficar de castigo por um mês! – apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para a irmã.

- Touya! – disse levantando-se também e olhando para ele com uma cara desconfiada - Não acha que eu estou grandinha demais para castigo? E desde quando você me proíbe de alguma coisa, heim? Você esta ficando muito abusado! E quanto ao fato de eu nem passar perto do Shaoran, vai ser difícil... – terminou quase num sussurro.

- E eu posso saber por que? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Ele estuda na minha sala... – respondeu baixinho

- O QUÊ!

- É Touya, mas isso não significa que eu vá ficar correndo atrás dele! Por favor, ate parece que você não confia em mim!

- Confio em você, Sakura... Eu não confio é nele! Vai saber... Em vez de ter milhões de pirralhinhos chineses, o moleque ficou enclausurado e está louco para... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, achou melhor parar por ali antes que Sakura batesse nele.

- Touya! Que horror! – respondeu indignada.

- Por isso, também, que eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado... Para te proteger de moleques assanhados...

- Sei que você vai sempre me ajudar, mas você não pode viver na minha sombra, Touya. – disse Sakura, falando com ternura ao irmão, fazendo-o parar, um pouco, com a brincadeira - Você merece ser muito feliz. Enquanto estava no parque eu refleti muito sobre tudo, principalmente à volta do Shaoran e percebi que não é porque ele está aqui que a minha vida vai virar de cabeça para baixo. Eu estou mais forte. A vida me ensinou a ser forte.

- Mas se esse projeto de guerreiro tentar chegar um pouquinho assim perto de você... Ah, eu mato ele! - disse Touya enquanto fechava a mão batendo-a na outra, com uma cara muito assustadora.

- Eu sei que sim, Touya! – riu, enquanto dava um leve tapinha no ombro do irmão - Vou tomar banho, antes que pegue um resfriado.

Subiu as escadas rindo um pouco, mas sabia que essa historia ainda ia dar muita confusão.

_**x x x**_

Li chegou em casa, um pouco atordoado com a conversa que teve com Daidouji. Colocou as chaves sobre a mesinha do telefone e jogou-se no sofá do jeito que estava, sem tirar o casaco. Pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou olhando para o teto mergulhado em pensamentos.

_"Não percebe?" – disse Tomoyo um pouco irritada antes mesmo de sentarem-se em uma das mesinhas na lanchonete._

_"O quê?" – perguntou Li confuso e sentando-se._

"_Diga que está brincando! Até eu que não possuo poderes mágicos sei o que é isso... Deve ser a convivência, coisa que você não tem... Mas você tem poderes, bem que poderia usa-los de vez em quando" – ela sentou-se à frente de Li, falando baixo, mas em um tom revoltado._

_Li assustou-se com a atitude da amiga de infância, a sempre doce e angelical Tomoyo, cujo olhar nesse instante parecia tremer. Redobrou a preocupação com a menção da palavra poderes... Estava esquecendo seu real objetivo em Tomoeda... Esquecendo dos conselhos de sua sábia mãe..._

"_Li! Em que mundo você está? Concentre-se!" – chamou a atenção do rapaz que parecia perdido._

_Shaoran fechou os olhos e pôde sentir uma presença mágica conhecida, mas tão triste._

"_A presença dela está diferente..." – disse ainda de olhos fechados – "Ela está triste, mas não é por esse motivo que a presença dela mudou..." – completou reabrindo os olhos._

"_Ela está chorando..." – disse Tomoyo soando um pouco melancólica._

"_Como sabe?" – perguntou Li, mas depois de ver a cara de Tomoyo arrependeu-se de ter perguntado._

"_Olhe a chuva, gênio!" – apontou a mão para o céu – "Acha que nessa época do ano é comum chover?"_

_Vendo a cara confusa que Li fazia achou melhor explicar direitinho. Ele parecia que não sabia nada de nada... Será que ele tinha treinado mesmo? Não estava parecendo... _

"_Sakura ficou mais forte, como você já deve ter imaginado. Ela nunca foi fraca e a tendência era ela se fortalecer. Há uns três anos atrás descobrimos que ela tem influência sobre o clima conforme suas emoções. Quando o senhor Kinomoto faleceu..." – Li arregalou os olhos, mas Tomoyo continuou – "... Sakura ficou inconsolada, trancou-se no quarto e chorava sem parar. Durante uma semana choveu em Tomoeda, sem interrupções e cada dia uma tempestade mais forte que outra..."._

_Shaoran só ouvia a narração da moça muito interessado e preocupado._

"_Touya e eu já desconfiávamos dessa habilidade por vários acontecimentos parecidos" – olhou para ele, suspirou e continuou – "Ela mudou, Shaoran! Não é mais a garotinha sonhadora que você conheceu! Não é mais sorridente, radiante e social como antes! E isso, quero que fique bem claro, é culpa sua!"_

_Algumas pessoas que se sentavam nas outras mesas, não puderam deixar de olhar o casal que discutia ali. Shaoran, como que num momento de raiva, retrucou, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha toda razão._

"_Como eu poderia ter culpa! Eu nem sabia o que estava se passando por aqui!" – disse erguendo um pouco a voz._

"_Exatamente! Você não tinha como saber, porque você, ao menos se importou de tomar conhecimento! Por que não ligou? Por que não quis saber? Você, ao menos, pensava nela quando ia dormir?" – a discussão estava um pouco fora do controle de ambos, mas nada muito exagerado, ainda._

"_Todas as noites, todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os minutos... todos os segundos..." –ele abaixou a voz e a cabeça – "Não tinha um só momento que eu não pensava nela! Como ela estava? O que ela tinha almoçado? Se ela estava entendendo os exercícios de matemática? Sei que ela não gosta muito de matemática... Se ela tinha tido um bom dia? Se ela estava pensando em mim também?" – Shaoran estava com os olhos marejados e Tomoyo pôde ver que ele estava sendo sincero..._

"_Então porque não ligou?" – perguntou um pouco arrependida de sua atitude._

"_Não podia! Os anciões do meu clã diziam que qualquer distração me atrapalharia... e me prometiam que quanto mais rápido eu terminasse, mais rápido poderia vê-la. Mas nunca acabava! Sempre eu falhava, nunca era bom o bastante! Pensar em voltar para ela era o que me motivava todos os dias!" – ergueu o rosto e Tomoyo pôde ver que ele chorava. "Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil para eu ouvir o que ela disse, poder ver a frieza em seus olhos... Queria poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter voltado para Hong Kong, mas, infelizmente eu tinha responsabilidades com a minha família... mesmo assim, se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer... teria ficado aqui... com ela..."._

_Ao ver a sinceridade de Li, Tomoyo não podia continuar com aquilo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Sabia que a partir do momento que ele e Sakura se acertassem ela voltaria ser aquela garota alegre e extrovertida que sempre foi e era assim que Tomoyo mais gostava de ver a prima._

"_Posso tentar ajudar você..." – pôde ver o amigo abrir um leve sorriso – "Já vou avisando que não vai ser nada fácil, mas eu vou tentar... sei que lá no fundo, Sakura ainda gosta de você, senão ela não teria tido tal atitude. Você a incomoda!"._

"_E isso é bom?" – perguntou não entendendo o que ela dizia._

"_Claro que é! Significa que a sua presença tem influência nela! Então... eu vou ajudá-los! Afinal ela é minha prima favorita e não quero que ela sofra mais, nem você... eu sei como é triste sofrer por amor...". – disse a última parte sem ao menos perceber._

"_Você sente muita falta do Hiiragizawa, não é?" – disse com um sorrisinho cínico, fazendo Tomoyo corar._

"_Do que você está falando?" – perguntou totalmente sem graça._

"_Você acha que só você é observadora por aqui, é Daidouji? Enquanto você ficava vendo eu sem graça perto da Sakura, eu via seus olhares para o Clow..." – disse rindo da cara dela._

_Tomoyo corou ainda mais e a conversa entre os dois ficou mais descontraída._

Levantou-se do sofá e foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Queria ir dormir e tentar arrumar as idéias. O dia não havia sido nada fácil.

_**x x x**_

Sakura andava por um lugar escuro e sinistro. Parecia um cemitério muito antigo. Continuou a andar, sem fazer a menor idéia para onde estava indo. Caminhava por entre túmulos antigos e muitos possuíam as lápides quebradas. O lugar parecia totalmente abandonado, mas ela viu um vulto de uma pessoa algumas sepulturas à frente. Ela gritou, a fim de chamar a atenção da pessoa, mas isso só a fez correr ainda mais, como se fugisse dela. Começou a correr em direção a pessoa, mas esta, só se afastava cada vez mais. Sakura gritava, pedindo que ela esperasse, mas ela não lhe dava atenção e continuava correndo com a garota em seu encalço.

Sakura parou, ofegante, olhando para os lados, procurando pelo vulto, mas ela havia o perdido de vista. Reparou que estava em um lugar diferente, mas ainda estava dentro do cemitério. Era mais escuro; a vegetação era mais fechada. Bem a sua frente havia um admirável mausoléu. Apesar do abandono do local, podia-se ver claramente o luxo que um dia aquele ambiente fora. Alguém muito importante deveria estar enterrado ali. De repente, Sakura sentiu uma presença estranha e muito forte. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. A presença vinha do mausoléu. Abriu os olhos e pôde ver uma aura púrpura contornar o lugar.

- Estava esperando você, Mestra das Cartas. – disse uma voz estranhamente familiar.

Sakura acordou em um salto, passou a mão pela testa suada e reparou que estava em seu quarto. Respirou um pouco, esfregou os olhos e suspirou tentando se acalmar... _'Droga! Esse sonho de novo!' _- pensou aborrecida e preocupada.

Não muito longe dali, um jovem acordava assustado. Sentou-se na cama, passou a mão nos cabelos já desalinhados, desajeitando-os ainda mais... _'Que diabo de sonho maluco foi esse?' _– perguntou a si mesmo incomodado com as imagens que viu.

**_x x x_ Continua... _x x x_**

**N/A:** Oi pessoal! Primeiramente eu quero pedir milhões de desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar... Eu tive um bloqueio imenso... Eu só tinha algumas idéias formadas e elas não estavam organizadas e eu não queria publicar um capitulo sem nexo só por publicar. Não seria justo com vocês lerem qualquer coisa por relaxo meu. Quando saiu tudo, eu reli muitas vezes e acabei arrumando muita coisa. Acho que agora ficou bom... Espero que vocês achem também! Vou tentar não demorar tanto mais... Agora as idéias estão fluindo! Vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Miaka:** Bom... Se não tiver um suspense não tem graça, né? Mas agora ele a viu e as coisas não estão muito boas para o lado do nosso herói... Será que o bonitão vai dar conta do recado? Claro! É o Shaoran Li... (ai... ai...). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pelo review. Beijos.

**Nádila:** Oi! Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário! Pois fazia um tempão que eu não escrevia e fiquei emocionada por você mandar um review depois de um bom tempo que eu havia publicado! É ótimo saber que ainda lêem a fic! Eu não tinha posto muito a Sakura porque era essa a intenção, ela aparecer um pouquinho mais pra frente, mas agora ela está aí, arrasando o pobre coraçãozinho do Li... Espero que você tenha gostado da presença dela. A participação dela será cada vez maior, afinal ela é minha heroína e a mais fofa, por sinal... Obrigada pela dica e espero que a aparição dela tenha atendido suas expectativas. Qualquer coisa me avise! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos.

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa:** Você ainda lê a minha humilde fic! Estou emocionada! Gostou do capítulo? Como prometido ele está maior! Pretendo continuar assim... Adorei o seu review! Você acredita que eu fiz o encontro da Tomoyo e do Li sem lembrar desse detalhe que ela sempre encontra ele primeiro, só percebi depois que você falou... Parece coisa do além... (Darkk olhando para os lados com a cara de choro da Sakura...). Então você percebeu que tinha algo errado com a Sakura? Fiquei super feliz que você reparou, espero que o motivo tenha ficado claro, tem alguns motivos que influenciam também, mas ainda está cedo para falarmos disso... Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo seu comentário! Adorei! Beijinhos!

**Analu:** Oi! Será que você ainda vai ler minha fic depois de eu ficar sumida por tanto tempo? Espero que sim... Adoro seus reviews! Você viu, todo mundo na minha fic é chegado na família? Até Touya e Sakura? Quem diria que ele iria assumir toda a proteção por ela... Gostou do capitulo? Espero que sim... Quanto aos acessos de Shaoran Li... Não seria ele sem a pose arrogante, eu acho que esse é o maior charme dele! Eu sou apaixonada por ele! Se não fosse pela Sakurinha... ai, ai... Eu também sou uma Sakura/Shaoranmania, sei como é... Adoro os mangás que você citou e Tao Ren... Sem comentários... Adoro a fase que ele tem a tatuagem nas costas e que costas... Mas com relação a minha participação especial e Aquilo tudo que é homem... Bom... Porquê você acha que eu sumi por tanto tempo? Depois daquele rápido encontro, minhas pernas ficaram bambas, as mãos trêmulas, nem dava pra digitar! Mas depois de muita terapia e muitos calmantes, estou de volta! E o Li que se prepare, vou abusar dos dotes físicos do garoto! Huahuahua!

Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios e seus comentários! Adorei! Obrigada por não me abandonar! Beijinhos!

Gostaria de agradecer também aqueles que leram e não deixaram comentários! Fico muito feliz que leiam minha humilde fic! Beijos a todos!

Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora! Vou tentar publicar com mais freqüência!

A musica desse capitulo é: "Away from the sun" do Three Doors Down e antes que o FFNet tente me bater, a música não é minha, eu não pretendo ganhar um centavo com ela e os direitos autorais são todos deles! Assim como os personagens de Sakura Card Captors, os direitos são da Clamp.

Muito obrigada pela atenção e pelos comentários! Se tiverem alguma dúvida me avisem! Beijinhos, Darkk "


End file.
